Hidden Desire
by Twisted Jester
Summary: While Yugi is sleeping a dark shadow watches over him. May develope into a shounenai story. Second chapter up!
1. Hidden Desire

Hidden Desire  
  
By: Crescent Hunter  
.......................................................................................  
  
Every time when I gaze into his eyes, my heart runs a whole marathon and is in bliss. His eyes alone arouse, yet soothe my passionate affection for him. Even though I carry these unbearable emotions I almost always shatter like a wine glass to the floor when ever he looks upon me with those deep violet eyes of innocents. Unaware, but just looking at me slackens my will to behave normally.. how I crave to touch his angelic face! To pull him into my arms and hold him endlessly. Such desired cravings I possess for the boyish adolescent.  
  
I suppose this is the only time when I can truly behold his presence is when he slumbers. I sense a great peacefulness inside him.. which is pleasing and comfortable. Yugi is indeed an angel when he sleeps.  
  
The electric alarm clock on the end table declares that the time is 6:45 AM... The alarm would go off shortly, and Yugi would awaken from his slumber to prepare for school.  
  
So this is where he must withdraw and vanish back to his dwellings if he does not want to rouse alarm to the young one...  
  
6: 57 AM... time passes by so quickly.  
  
The individual cautiously bent down over the sleeping Yugi and closed his eyes and softly brushed his lips over Yugi's parted lips...  
  
Just moments after Yugi whispered a name..  
  
And in a panic the individual vanished. Leaving Yugi utterly alone.  
  
7:00 AM. beep! beep! beep! the alarm went off and Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He pushed the 'OFF' button and the alarm fell silent. Yugi yawned and before you know it, he's getting ready for a brand new school day. Unaware of the events that just took place only moments ago.  
  



	2. The best of friends

Hidden Desire  
  
By: Crescent Hunter

A/N: ::Yami's speech:: /Yugi's speech/  
.......................................................................................

Chapter 2 (The best of friends..)

Before Yugi left his room, he reached for his Millennium Puzzle which sat on the end table beside the alarm clock, and as soon as his fingers touched the golden pyramid the familiar voice of the ancient pharaoh, Yami, said, ::Good morning, Yugi.::

They both shared a mind link, and for that Yugi was thankful for. He could say or think in his mind so Yami could hear or understand, so there's no need to attract attention to himself by talking aloud to Yami. "Good Morning." Yugi replied. He picked up the puzzle and lifted the chain over his head and around his neck so that the puzzle dangled over his chest. Their connection becomes stronger when Yugi is holding or wearing the puzzle, but if he takes it off or sets it down, their link gets weaker but they still could sense each other's presence since they are somewhat one in the same.

"Breakfast is ready, Yugi!" Surogoku Mutou called from downstairs. "Hurry, or you'll be late for school!"

Quickly as he can, Yugi grabbed all his textbooks and whatever school supplies he needed and unzipped his book bag and crammed all the books in and zipped it back up and slung his bag over his shoulder and exited his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

:::

"Hey Yug!" Juno greeted the small boy with a slap on the back. "What took ya so long, huh?" beside Juno stood the tall, brown-haired, commando-looking guy, Honda. And Anzu was right next to him, smiling down at Yugi.

"Hi guys." Yugi cheerfully chirped, "good morning, Anzu." He quickly added in. Yugi knew that Anzu hated being referred as 'one of the guys'. So he ignored her glare when he mentioned the word 'guys'. "I kinda woke up late and my books where scattered everywhere and I had to eat breakfast—"

"You don't have to tell us your whole life story, Yug." Juno interrupted. "Ouch!"

Anzu smacked the arrogant blonde with her handbag. "Don't be rude! Yugi was just telling you why he was late."

"Well, you don't have to hit me so hard in the first place!" Juno rubbed the small bump on his head. "That hurts you know."

Anzu sighed, "You're such a wimp."

And with that they both began to argue.

Honda rolled his eyes and grabbed the rowdy blonde, "Come on, school's about to start."

"Hey! I'm not done! Leggo!" Juno flung his arms carelessly and was being dragged to the school entrance by his friend. Students around watched Juno trying to flee from the grip of his friend.

Anzu deeply inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down. "Let's go Yugi. The bell will ring soon." Yugi smiled and nodded. Then they joined the other students who were arriving and entering the high school.

::You're lucky to have such good friends.:: Yami suddenly spoke up.

/I know.. and I'm also lucky to have you./

There was a slight pause..

::Thank you, Yugi.::

Yugi smiled. Anzu saw this and blinked. "What are you smiling at?" They met up with Juno and Honda and all four of then entered their first class altogether just as the bell rang..

:::

The final bell rang and Yugi along with his fellow students of that class filed out of the room. Yugi's last class was History and they were getting on the topic of the history of Egypt. They had a discussion about pyramids and the Pharaohs who where entombed in them. Of course Yugi took great interest in the topic and was the only one who was raising his hand and asking questions.. his attention was wrapped to every word that the teacher spoke. Yami also listened in, and tuned into Yugi's thoughts, talking and having a discussion themselves.

Yami knew that he would have to wait until tomorrow for the next History lesson. Good thing he learned how to be patient.. being locked in the Puzzle for a millennia was nothing compared to waiting for a day.

/Was it lonely?/

::Pardon?:: Yami was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice anything. He must have let his mind open to Yugi without realizing it.

/I mean.. when you were locked in the puzzle.. was it lonely?/ Yugi was more hesitant with his words, Yami noticed.

::Yes. At times it was. But someday I knew when my time would come to be free. You were that person who freed me, Yugi. And I'm also thankful that it was you.:: Yami noticed that he was being too open with the boy, but what did it matter? He couldn't do anything anyways.. he was nothing more than a spirit in a puzzle.

/I'm also glad that it was Grandpa who gave me the puzzle in the first place. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you./

::Agree.::

"Hey Yugiiii!!" Anzu waved her arms so that Yugi could see her. Juno and Honda stood with her.. a few steps away so they won't get hit from the over happy girl.

Yugi easily went through the packed hallways due to his size (and that was an advantage!). So he passed a group of giggling girls and some were looking at Yugi and waved at him. Yugi looked at the floor and felt his cheeks burn. Without looking up and his attention to the floor, he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

"Watch where you're going." Snarled Kaiba. He glared down at the confused, small teen.

Yugi instantly looked up and hated the tone that Kaiba was giving him. He didn't want to start trouble or anything so he tried to side-step Kaiba and walk away.. but the taller teen stood in front of him and pushed Yugi against the lockers.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? It's rude not to say 'sorry' to the person you've bumped into, Yugi. You of all people should know that." Kaiba placed both hands on each side of Yugi, trapping him there.. and only a small amount of space between them.

Yugi's heart rate increased.. he didn't like where this was going.. he looked for ways to get away..

"What's wrong Yugi?" Kaiba's voice was still venomous, but the way he said his name sounded more.. lustful?

Yugi felt his cheeks burn more when the girls waved at him.. /Yami../

"Hey, Yug!" Juno, Honda and Anzu came running towards both Kaiba and Yugi. "What the hell are you doing, Kaiba? Yugi doesn't want you near him, understand?"

"This doesn't concern you, mutt." Kaiba dropped his arms and turned to face Juno. There wasn't much height difference, but you could still see that it was Kaiba who was the taller one.

"What did you call me?! I dare ya to say it to my face again!"

A few students nearby turned to watch what was the yelling about.

Yugi quickly came in between Juno and Kaiba, "Come on, Juno. He didn't do anything." He tried to push the taller teen, but it was no use.

Kaiba smirked. "Why don't you listen to Yugi, mutt? Oh, or is it that you have too many fleas in your fleabag ears to hear anything?" then he broke out into a laugh, taunting Juno even more.

"Why you-!"

"Juno, no!" Yugi tried to hold Juno from jumping Kaiba, but to no avail. He was pushed aside and he tripped. Quickly, Honda jumped in and held Juno with a firm grip. "Calm down buddy. He's not worth it!"

"Let go Honda! I'll make him eat those words!" he struggled and struggled but he couldn't get free.

"Later losers." He had his fun, so Kaiba turned around but with one last look he stared at Yugi on the floor. Then he walked.

"Come back here, Kaiba! I'm not done with you!" Juno watched as Kaiba walked further away.

"Yugi!" Anzu dropped to Yugi's side, "are you alright?" Yugi could hear the urgency and worried tone in her voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stood up and tore his eyes away from Kaiba's back to Juno, who was released from Honda's grip.

Juno turned to Yugi and sighed, "Look, Yug." I'm really sorry that I pushed you, you're not hurt are ya?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Good. Because I didn't mean it. It's just that that stupid Kaiba gets on my nerves." His fist collided with his palm, "someday I'll teach that jerk a lesson or two."

Honda wrapped his arm around Juno's neck, "Don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Shaddap! Come on guys! Let's go get some ice—Ouch! Anzu, what's the big idea?!" he rubbed where Anzu had hit him.

"You shouldn't address a girl as a guy, it's very rude." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, let's go. It's boring here." Juno, Honda and Anzu walked down the school hall towards the entrance and exit.

"Wait for me!" Yugi jogged behind, catching up with them.

"What kind of ice cream you want, Yugi?" Anzu smiled.

"Because Honda is gonna buy!" Juno yelled.

"What? No way!" Honda glared at Juno, "Why do I pay?"

"Because you're the only one who has a job. See?" Juno draped his arms over Honda's shoulder, "plus, you're a generous, kind, thoughtful friend, who—"

"Whatever." Honda pushed Juno off and shoved him in a bush.

"I deserve an ice cream because you pushed me!" Juno reemerged.

Yugi laughed to himself.

::A very entertaining duo.:: Yami said.

/Those two are the best of friends./

Yami sighed.. he couldn't help Yugi when Kaiba cornered him.. sure, he could have took over Yugi's body temporarily... but that was only temporarily. He wanted to be there 'with' Yugi. Not as a spirit but as another solid human. He longed to have his own body again, but not as a Pharaoh, but as a single individual like countless others.. _'So I'll be able to protect Yugi.. and be his best of friend..'_

Hidden in the shadows near some trees stood a figure cloaked in an ivory robe. Yugi, nor his friends saw the man watching them. He seemed to be interested in the Puzzle which hung around Yugi's neck.. the figure nodded and simply disappeared.


End file.
